Pacific 18
NoDQ Pacific Episode 18 is the thirty-fifth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-tenth episode overall. Matches Las Vegas Link opens the show by making his way to the ring to address the audience. He mocks everyone who wanted to see him lose on the previous episode and celebrates becoming the new NoDQ Pacific Champion. Link says he will not be defending the Championship at Date With Destiny as there are no worthy opponents. Wade Needham makes his way out to the ringside area and tells Link he will defend the Championship at Date With Destiny against Spider-Man. Link agrees on one condition: the Mario Bros. receive a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship rematch at Date With Destiny. Wade agrees but makes the match a TLC Match. Wade then goes on to announce the rest of the card for Date With Destiny. Wade announces Michael Myers, the Hulk and Jason Voorhees will face off in a Triple Threat Match and Rocky Balboa will face James Bond. Wade then announces that on this episode, Jason will take on Bond and Link will face Rocky, much to Link’s chagrin. Michael Myers v The Hulk The Hulk gives Michael Myers a running neckbreaker then Irish whips him into the corner, thrusting his shoulders into Myers’ gut then backflipping and dropkicking him. The Hulk gives Myers a gorilla press drop. Myers fights back with a series of punches and a springboard bulldog. Myers mounts the Hulk and repeatedly punches him. Myers rams the Hulk’s head into the canvas before punching him some more. The Hulk returns fire with a series of stiff punches that tie Myers up in the ropes, before knocking him to the outside. Myers grabs a kendo stick from under the ring and hits the Hulk in the head with it, disqualifying himself and bloodying the Hulk. Winner: The Hulk Myers continues to assault the Hulk with brass knuckles and the kendo stick. Jason Voorhees makes his way down to the ring as Myers hits the Hulk with a chair. Jason clotheslines Myers then gives him a spinebuster before giving Myers a biel up the entrance ramp. The Hulk gets up and sees Jason with the chair, misreads the situation and throws Jason into the ring. The Hulk gives Jason a spinning powerbomb and a hurricanrana as Myers watches on from the entrance ramp. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk sets Jason up on the top turnbuckle and gives him an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. The Hulk gives Jason a rear naked chinlock then adds an exclamation point with a Big Green Buster. Jason Voorhees v James Bond }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} James Bond stands over Jason Voorhees’ prone body, still feeling the effects of the Big Green Buster from the Hulk. Bond applies a chinlock, then slams Jason’s knee into the canvas repeatedly before applying a grapevine leglock. Bond gives Jason an overhead belly-to-belly suplex before reapplying the hold. Bond gives Jason a back drop and a DDT. Bond then picks Jason up for a Secret Agent Slam and then applies the Ankle Lock. Jason is forced to submit to the hold. Winner: James Bond Rocky Balboa v Las Vegas Link During Las Vegas Link’s entrance, Wade Needham announces that Aaron Rift has added a stipulation to the Triple Threat Match at Date With Destiny between Michael Myers, the Hulk and Jason Voorhees but doesn’t yet know what the stipulation is. Rocky Balboa dodges a clothesline from Las Vegas Link and fires back with a corkscrew punch, sending Link to the outside. Link returns to the ring and receives a pair of back body drops from Rocky. Rocky gives Link a series of punches and a dropkick, following in with more of the same, tangling Link in the ropes. Rocky gives Link another corkscrew punch and knocks him to the outside. On commentary, Wade announces that Aaron Rift’s stipulation for the Triple Threat Match will see the winner become #1 Contender not the the NoDQ Pacific Championship but the NoDQ CAW Championship, currently held by Freddy Krueger on NoDQ Eastern. Wade is baffled at the implications of this. Link and Rocky jostle for position and block and counter one another’s moves variously. Link catches Rocky with a front fallaway slam then gives him his signature Tornado DDT in the corner. Link shoulder barges Rocky in the corner then applies a side headlock. Link switches up for an abdominal stretch but Rocky slips out of it. Link climbs the top turnbuckle but Rocky throws him down to the mat. Rocky delivers a superplex to Link. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Rocky charges Link but Link catches him with a back body drop. Link tries a hip toss but Rocky reverses it into one of his own. Rocky sets Link up on the top turnbuckle and gives him a back suplex. Link fires back with a neckbreaker. Link tries to headlock Rocky but Rocky counters the attempt. James Bond makes his way to the ring. Rocky gives Link an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Rocky is distracted by the sight of Bond. Rocky picks Link up and goes for the Widow Maker but Link blocks it and gives Rocky a Michinoku Driver. Rocky returns fire with a floatover DDT but Bond trips Rocky by grabbing his feet under the ropes. Link hits Rocky with a Back Suplex and holds it for a pin, netting a 2-count. Rocky gives Link a top rope superplex then follows up with a top rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex which also knocks down the referee. Bond hits the ring and gives rocky a German suplex. The referee recovers as Bond flees the ring. Link gives Rocky a back body drop for a 2-count then follows up with another. Rocky fires back with a DDT then hits Link with the Widow Maker. Rocky covers Link but Bond enters the ring and breaks the cover, getting Link disqualified. Winner: Rocky Balboa Bond sets Rocky up on the top rope for an overhead bellt-to-belly suplex. Bond and Link double-team Rocky until Spider-Man’s music hits. Surprising Link from behind, Spider-Man leaps onto the Champion with a springboard spinning heel kick. Spider-Man and Rocky fight off Bond and Link. Spider-Man throws Link out of the ring and hits a somersault plancha onto him as the show goes off the air. Category:Season 5